Switching Places
by Jenrya282
Summary: Finished! Sorry that it took me such a long to finish this final chapter, so please enjoy it!
1. Switched Places

Switching Places  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Megaman NT Warrior ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Chapter 1  
"HaHaHaHa! I have done it! I have created the worlds most powerful navi! HaHaHaHa! *cough cough* yelled Wily. Wily benn working on a project to delete Megaman, the idiot navi that destroy his henchman's navi. Than there was a blackout. "Damn!" yelled Wily. A lighting bolt hit the satellite, the lighting carried the power to the machine and it exploded! A light from the machine covered the whole world, then it disappered.  
  
~~~~~~At the Net~~~~~~  
  
"Lan, wake up!" yelled Maylu. *Snore* "WAKE UP!" screamed Maylu. "Huh? Oh Maylu." said Lan. "About time you woke up." Said Dex. "Yeah sleepyhead." Said Yai. "Where are we?" asked Lan., looking up to the wall, which was not his wall. " I don't know, but look at that! Yelled Maylu. They saw a creature that has a hardhead hat and a small, black body, holding a pickaxe and ready to attack. "It's a Mettaur!" yelled Lan. "Run!" screamed Yai. They started started running than they stopped. They saw Lan holding something, than stepped closer to see. He was holding a MiniBomb! "Lan! Throw it at the Mettaur" A voice yelled. Lan threw the MiniBomb at the Mettaur and it deleted it! "That sounds like Megaman!" yelled Lan. "Because it is me." Said Megaman. " Megaman?" asked Lan in confusion. "Yeah! It's me." Said Megaman. "Than that means where're in Cyberworld!" yelled Maylu. "That's right Maylu." Another voice said. "Roll?" asked Maylu. "Then were're netnavis?" asked Dex. "Dex is right!" yelled Gutsman. " This can't be!" screamed Yai. "Don't worry, Miss Yai, I can help ypu battle by giving you battlechips." Said Glide. "This is sooo cool, we're netnavis and our netnavis are netbattlers!" yelled Lan. "Unless you want to get deleted." Said Maylu. "Never mind, we have to find a way out of the cyberworld and quick! Yelled Dex.  
  
Sorry it's so short but I need to think more on my story. It is boring, right? REVIEWS! REVIEWs!!! 


	2. We're doomed, dead and deleted!

Switching Places Disclaimer- I do not own Megaman NT Warrior Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~real world~~~~~~  
  
In the real world, the navis have no idea what happened to them and how they got out of their P.E.Ts, but one things is that there netbattlers, which are navis now, are gonna get deleted. They can't get out of the house to talk with the others because people might see them. *Ding Dong*  
  
"Who can that be? Maybe I should open the door to see who it is and Lan's mom is not home because she is out visiting his grandma."(In the show or game, they never talked about having a grandma, I just put her in for fun!)  
  
So Megaman went downstairs and open the door.  
  
"Protoman!" yelled Megaman.  
  
"I was expecting Hikari to come down and get the door." said Protoman.  
  
"He's in Cyberworld like Chaud." answered Megaman . Yeah, Yeah. But you should know what happened to Hikari and Master Chaud? Asked Protoman.  
  
"We have to find the source that got us out of our P.E.Ts!" said Megaman.  
  
"So we should get your friends and hold a meeting in your house, Deal?" asked Protoman.  
  
"Sure thing" answered Megaman.  
  
So Megaman went upstairs and wore Lan's clothing's, then went to Maylu's and Dex's house, while Protoman went to Yai's house. They had a meeting in Megaman's house (Lan's at the Cyberworld, so this is Megaman's house, for now) and talked.  
  
~~~~~~Cyberworld~~~~~~ Lan and the others walked for hours and haven't found a way out of the Cyberworld. Then in a distance they saw a figure, a person that they know. So they ran closer to that figure.  
  
"It's Chaud! yelled Lan.  
  
"Huh? It's Hikari and his pals, what a nice surprise to see you guys here in Cyberworld." said Chaud.  
  
"Enough of that, we need to find a way out of the Cyberworld! yelled Lan.  
  
"Calm down Lan, if you do that you would attract more viruses." said Dex.  
  
"He already have, look!" screamed Yai, moving backward.  
  
They turned their heads and saw a Shrimpy.  
  
"Run!" yelled Maylu.  
  
"No, we have to fight it because were surrounded by Spikey, Ratty and the Shrimpy we just met." said Chaud, getting ready to fight.  
  
"Megaman, send me a chip!" yelled Lan, also ready to fight.  
  
"OK! Lan. Let's us the program advance!" said Megaman.  
  
"PROGRAM ADVANCE! yelled Lan and Megaman.  
  
"Cyber sword, battle chip in, download! Wide sword, battle chip in, download! Long Sword, battle chip in, download! Program Advance! "Life Sword activate! yelled Megaman.  
  
"LIFE SWORD!" Lan took the Life Sword and was about to attack but it disappered when he took it. "Why didn't it work? asked Lan.  
  
"It won't work because you don't have a lot of energy like our netnavi, so program advance won't work! explained Chaud. "I know because I tried to use it, but it didn't work for me too!"  
  
"We're doomed, dead, and deleted! yelled Maylu.  
  
I don't know if it is Life Sword or Dream Sword, and tell me if it is one of them, Megaman Fans!!!! ^_^ !!!!!!!!! I need more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lan's getting deleted!

Disclaimer-I do not own Megaman Nt Warrior Chapter 3  
  
~~~~Real world~~~~ "Lan and the others are gonna get deleted if we don't do something! yelled Megaman. "They need help or they're toast!"  
  
"We know but we can't help them if were out here! screamed Roll.  
  
"Why not just jack out them out and they will be saved?" asked Glyde.  
  
"Glyde right, we should!" answered Gutsman.  
  
"OK! Jack out Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai and Chaud!" yelled Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, Glyde and Protoman.  
  
The netbattlers which are netnavis now returned to the PETS.  
  
"Good job Glyde!" said Yai.  
  
"Thank you Miss Yai. said Glyde.  
  
The netnavis, which are netbattlers cheered that their netbattlers, which are netnavis, are safe except Megaman.  
  
"What's wrong Megaman?" asked Roll.  
  
"Lan's not in the PET!" cried Megaman.  
  
"5WHAT!" yelled everybody.  
  
"Lan, where are you?" asked Megaman, in a sad tone.  
  
~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Maylu, Dex, Yai, Chaud! Where are you guys?" yelled Lan.  
  
Lan been walking in a weird place for hours and haven't found his friends. Just then, there was a rumble and Lan ran to where the sound came from. When he went there, he was watching a battle between the World Three, the Gospel and the new group called the Dashers! (which Lan does not know what they're called yet.) Lan watched the battle for hours and when it ended, he started to walk to the battlefield. When he stopped to look at the battlefield, a navi jumped behind him and caught him.  
  
~~~~~ Cyberworld~~~~ Maylu, Dex, Chaud and Yai where jacked back in the computer to look for Lan.  
  
"Do you guys see Hikari?" asked Chaud.  
  
"No and don't call him Hikari!" yelled Maylu.  
  
"Stop arguing! said Dex. We have to find Lan before he gets deleted!"  
  
"Let's look in that building to see is Lan hid inside there." asked Yai.  
  
"Sure thing! answered everybody.  
  
So they walked to the building and went in. The walked inside more and than they heard a scream.  
  
"It sounds like someone's in trouble! Let's see who it is!" asked Dex.  
  
They ran deeper into the building when they entered a room. They saw Lan getting crushed by three navis.  
  
"Lan!" yelled Maylu.  
  
Gutsman! Tell Megaman that we found Lan and also send us some chips!" asked Dex.  
  
"OK!" said Gutsman. "Gutspunch! Battle chip in, download!"  
  
"Roll, send me some recovery chips. I can heal them when I need to." asked Maylu.  
  
"Wait! Stop your attack!" said the evil blue navi. "If you attack, this boy's history!"  
  
"Put him down, Blizzardman!" yelled Chaud. "Or you're history!"  
  
"Huh? asked Blizzardman. "Hmmmmm..I seen you before.  
  
"Blizzardman, don't you remember, he's Protoman's operator, the kid who challenged us and lost! answered the red navi.  
  
"You know them Chaud?" asked Yai.  
  
""Yeah, they belong to the new group called Dashers and they are strong!" said Chaud. "I plan to get revenge on you!"  
  
"OK!" yelled Blizzardman. "If you want a battle, you got it!"  
  
He threw Lan across the building and Dex caught him. He looked at Lan with sad eyes and said "He's hurt badly, we have to take him away from here and get him to Scilab for recovery before he is deleted!"  
  
"Get him away from here and you guys should get out of here too!" yelled Chaud.  
  
"OK!" said Maylu.  
  
So Dex carried Lan while the girls ran beside him. When they are outside, the building they were in exploded to tons of pieces. After the explosion was over, there was nothing but a boy and three navis.  
  
"They survived that explosion and not get hurt at all! said Yai, jumping.  
  
Then they heard Dex calling them in a really sad tone. They heard Dex calling and went where Dex and Lan is. In horror, they saw Lan's feet starting to disappear.  
  
"He's getting deleted!" cried Maylu. "We were not quick enough to save him!"  
  
~~~~Real world~~~~  
  
"Lan, LAN! Wake up! I beg you to wake up! Don't leave me Lan, please don't!" cried Megaman, while crying.  
  
"Megaman, please calm down. If we get Lan to Scilab quickly, we can save him." said Roll.  
  
"Try using recovery chips Roll!" asked Glyde.  
  
"Tried that when they were in the building." said Roll. Jack them out now so we can go to Scilab." said Gutsman.  
  
"Jack out Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai!" yelled Megaman, Roll, Gutsman and Glyde.  
  
"Why didn't you jack out Chaud?" asked Megaman, puzzled.  
  
"Me and Chaud have some things to do with the Dashers," answered Protoman. "Like deleting them for eternity."  
  
"Ok! Is everybody in their PETs?" asked Glyde.  
  
"Yes!" answered Megaman, Roll and Gutsman.  
  
"But, What if a person sees us. We're netnavis out of our PETs! What do we do?" asked Roll.  
  
"OK! We just wear our netbattlers clothes and head out," answered Megaman.  
  
"I will stay with Protoman," said Glyde.  
  
So Roll and Gutsman went to their house and put on some clothes so people wouldn't know who or what they are. Megaman already put on some of Lan's clothing's and is waiting for Roll and Gutsman. When Roll is done, she said "Let's go to Gutsman's house!"  
  
When they got there, Gutsman was already done. So they went to the subway, bought a ticket to Scilab and went on the subway train. 


	4. Lan Revived, Friends Kidnapped

Switching Places Disclaimer- I do not own Megaman NT Warrior Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~Real World~~~~~  
  
On their way to Scilab, lots of people where staring at them. They heard people mumbling something like "what strange kids" or "one of them is really big." This frightened the navis a bit.  
  
*beep beep* *beep beep*  
  
Just then, Rockman's PET called to him and he reached and took it.  
  
"You have 1 new mail." said an automatic voice. (Since Lan is disappearing by every second, he can't talk or move.)  
  
So when Megaman opened the mail, to his surprised it was Dr. Hikari. "Lan? Is that you on the screen? No! It's you Hub! Why are out of your PET and where is Lan?"  
  
"Papa, please calm down and don't talk so loud. People are watching us and we're on our way to Scilab to see you and talk about something." answered Megaman in a quiet tone. "Who are you with and why are people staring at you?" asked Dr. Hikari, confused.  
  
"I'm with Roll and Gutsman and people are staring because we are navis out of our PETs. whispered Megaman.  
  
"O.k. I'll see you there than." said Dr. Hikari.  
  
When the train stopped, they got out of the train, went up the stairs and up the elevator. On the way to the elevator, lots of scientists and people were staring at them.  
  
When they were at the upper floor, they only saw Lan's dad.  
  
"Papa! Were here!" yelled Megaman.  
  
"Hub, my boy, why did you come without Lan and why are you out of you PET?" asked Papa, puzzled.  
  
"There is no time for this Papa, we have to help Lan! said Megaman in a panic, sad tone.  
  
Tears started to drop from his eyes down to his cheek. The others had tears in their eyes too and then Dr. Hikari spoke  
  
"Why are you in a rush Hub?" asked Dr. Hikari.  
  
"Well... You see...Lan's in the Cyberworld and when we jacked him out....he wasn't in the PET and we found him.. he was....he was..." then Megaman stopped and cried.  
  
So Maylu and Roll continued what Megaman was about to say then the saw Dr. Hikari, just standing there, frozen and shocked!  
  
"Hub, Where is Lan now? I might be able to help but it might take awhile." asked Dr. Hikari.  
  
"Here he is." said Megaman.  
  
He handed the PET to Dr.Hikari and then he told his friends to leave. So when Roll and Gutsman left, they started to revive Lan.  
  
~~~~~~A week later~~~~~  
  
When Megaman woke up after a good night sleep in the lab, he saw Dr. Hikari smiling and asked "Why are you smiling and is Lan O.k?"  
  
"Of course I'm ok silly!" said a voice that is too familiar.  
  
When he heard that voice, he immediately smiled too and asked "Lan is that you?"  
  
Then Dr. Hikari handed Megaman the PET. He looked at the PET and smiled even more.  
  
"Lan! I'm so happy that you're alive and well. You had me worried there for a second!" said Megaman.  
  
"Don't worry brother, I'm fine! So do you want to see everybody?" asked Lan.  
  
"Ok! Bye Papa and thank you." said Megaman.  
  
"Your welcome Hub and good bye! replied Dr. Hikari.  
  
So Megaman went down the elevator, went down the stairs, bought a ticket and went on the train. They talked all the way and when the train stopped, they got out and headed to Roll's house. When the got there, they saw a note on the door.  
  
"Let's read it, Ok?" asked Lan.  
  
"Sure!" said Megaman, in a happy tone.  
  
The note said "If you want to see the girl again, meet me at the WWW Base at midnight, pronto! Be on time!" from Torchman. After reading that note, they were in shock.  
  
"Why would they take Roll?" asked Lan.  
  
I don't know, but we should talk to everybody about it!" replied Megaman.  
  
So they ran to Gutsman's house and when they got there, they saw a note on the door.  
  
"Oh no! They got Gutsman too but it said it's from Wackoman." said Megaman.  
  
"Let's go to my house if Protoman and Glyde is O.K!" asked Lan. So they ran to their house and when they got there, they saw another note.  
  
"Oh great, guess Mr. N1 Champion is not strong after all to get caught by WWW." said Lan.  
  
"Lan, let's go to WWW Base and rescue them!" said Megaman, with courage but also with fear of losing his friend and his brother,  
  
"I'm with you bro!" yelled Lan with excitement.  
  
So they agreed not to take anybody with them to defeat WWW and headed to Beach Street where they can find the old boat that will take them WWW Base!  
  
(Sorry it took soooo long to update this chapter so gomen about that! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll make sure the next chapter will updated quicker! Gomen, gomen) 


	5. Brother?

Switching Places Disclaimer-I do not own Megaman NT Warrior  
  
Chapter 5  
~~~~Real World~~~~ On their way to the WWW Base, both of them didn't spoke a word. Megaman was watching Lan, saw his expression on his face, it was full of worries. He has never seen Lan with that much worries in him, so he asked him  
  
"Lan, are you ok?"  
  
He didn't reply him, so he asked him again "Laaan, hey Lan!"  
  
"What!?" said Lan with confusion. "What... What is it Megaman?"  
  
"Lan, are you ok?" asked Megaman with watery-eyes. He doesn't want Lan to be upset.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just... worried about everybody else, that's all." replied Lan, a bit too quickly. "I don't think Lan's telling the truth, he must be worried about something else." thought Megaman.  
  
"Lan, it there's a problem, you can tell me, OK?" asked Megaman.  
  
"Sure, anything for you, my brother." replied Lan  
  
So when they got to their destination, they walked inside and into the lab. There they found Wily lying on the ground, unconscious. Megaman ran to him and shook him, but he didn't wake up.  
  
"He's still breathing." said Megaman. "But let's carry on."  
  
So they went deeper into the WWW Base until they reached a door. They opened it and what they saw surprised them. Their friends, strapped onto the wall while their PETs were calling out to them, Megaman ran to the PETs and he saw Maylu, Dex, Yai and Chaud.  
  
"Megaman! Are you glad to see you!" said Maylu.  
  
"Yeah, help Gutsman, Roll, Glide and Protoman!" yelled Dex.  
  
"OK." said Megaman. "Jack In, Lan! Power Up!"  
  
~~~~Cyberworld~~~~  
  
"Where could the controls be?" thought Lan, while walking around.  
  
He saw the controls and ran to it. He pushed the button. Then suddenly, something jumped in front of him and grabbed him  
  
"What the....!" said Lan, looking up to see a navi from the Dashers but this time, it's a red navi.  
  
"Hello Lan Hikari." Hissed the red navi in a weird tone of voice.  
  
Lan, now shaking with fear, didn't move a bit. Then.....  
  
~~~~ Real world~~~~  
  
"Lan!" screamed Megaman, with fear.  
  
"Jack In!"  
  
Megaman turned around and saw his friends, free form the wall and able to help him. (since Lan pushed the button before the navi came.)  
  
~~~~Cyberworld~~~~  
  
"Gutspunch!" said Dex. He started to rush to the red navi with a big fist.  
  
"M-Cannon!" yelled Yai, while getting ready to fire.  
  
"Roll arrow!" screamed Maylu, getting ready to aim on the red navi.  
  
"Delta Ray!" said Chaud.  
  
At the same time, they fired their attacks at the red navi. The red navi screamed then disappeared before deletion. After that, they ran to Lan, who was at the corner of the floor and sitting there. They saw Lan with scars around him. Maylu looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lan, are you ok?"  
  
He didn't reply. He just sat there with fear.  
  
"Lan?" asked Maylu.  
  
"May.... Maylu."  
  
Then Lan started to glow.  
  
"Lan!"  
  
* "Something must be connected to Lan!" said Chaud.  
  
After the glow was over, they saw Lan standing up, for some reason he was not ok.  
  
"Lan?" asked Maylu, curiously.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not the boy you used to know, Maylu." said Lan, which is not him.  
  
"You better be quiet Lan!" hissed Dex. "Stop that, you could hurt her feelings you know!"  
  
"I'M NOT HIM!" exclaimed the stranger.  
  
"What... What do you mean?" asked Yai.  
  
"I'm not the boy called Lan. I'm a different person, I'm...."  
  
Before he can tell them his name, he disappeared from Lan's body. Lan fell unconscious on the ground. His friends picked him up and carried him to some where safe.  
  
~~~~Real World~~~~  
  
"Lan, wake up!" said Megaman.  
  
"Meg....Megaman." came a weak sound from his PET.  
  
"Lan?" asked Megaman.  
  
"Megaman, I'm OK." answered Lan.  
  
"I'm so relieve, you scared me, are you OK?" asked Megaman.  
  
"I'm fine Megaman." said Lan, sighing.  
  
"I'm just worried about you." said Megaman.  
  
"Yeah right ." grumbled Dex.  
  
"What!?" yelled Lan and Megaman.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Maylu.  
  
"Netnavis are just data's and they don't have feelings." replied Dex. (I really hate Dex now)  
  
"How could you...."  
  
~~~~Cyberworld~~~~  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"OW! Maylu?" asked Dex.  
  
"How could you say such things like that?! Netnavis are our friends and a part of our family!" replied Maylu.  
  
"Yeah!" Yai hissed.  
  
"Dex," said Chaud. "I use to think the same way but I changed when I was battling Lan in the N1 Grand Prix. He taught me that navis aren't just data's, they're our friend and our family." (Awww!!!)  
  
"Dex! You do NOT treat my brother and other netnavis like that!" exclaimed Lan.  
  
"Brother?" asked everybody except Megaman.  
  
"Oh No!" thought Lan and Megaman.  
  
"Did I say brother, I mean friend." retorted Lan, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Lan tell us the truth." said Maylu.  
  
"Fine."  
  
So Lan told the others about him and Megaman being brothers. So did Megaman. After explaining to them, they continue on their way to solve their mystery.  
  
(Maylu and the others do not know Megaman/Rockman is Hub/Saito. Pretend that Lan/Netto didn't tell them, thanks!!!)(P.S. I made Dex forgot that netnavis are more than tools and data's, but friends!!!!! I didn't want Chaud to forget, so there you have it!!! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5!!!!!) 


	6. Switching Back

Switching Places Disclaimer-I do not own Megaman NT Warrior  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Lan! We've been walking in this place for hours, why aren't we stopping for a rest?" asked Megaman.  
  
"I'm not tired." replied Lan.  
  
"Of course! You're in a PET! yelled Megaman.  
  
"Come on, let's take a rest." said Roll. "I'm tired."  
  
"Fine." said Lan.  
  
So they found some chairs that are connected to a huge machine in the middle.  
  
"This place reminds me of somewhere." said Megaman.  
  
"Really?" asked Glide.  
  
"Yeah, this place is..."  
  
"Megaman?" asked Roll.  
  
Everybody turned to Megaman who was unconscious.  
  
"Mega....."  
  
"Roll!" yelled Maylu. "What happened you guys?"  
  
Don't know but Gutsman is unconscious!" replied Dex.  
  
"Glide too!" said Yai, horrified.  
  
"Protoman, wake up!" screamed Chaud.  
  
"Let's see if they are in the Cyberworld." said Lan. "I think I know what happened."  
  
"OK! Jack In!"  
  
~~~~~Cyberworld~~~~~  
  
"OW! What happened?" asked Maylu.  
  
"Don't know." said Dex. "But where's Lan and Chaud?"  
  
"Maylu! Thank goodness you're ok." said Roll.  
  
"OK, cut the chit-chat, where's Lan?" asked Megaman.  
  
"And Master Chaud?" added Protoman.  
  
"We got to find them before they're deleted." said Dex.  
  
"Yeah!" said Yai.  
  
They started to walk..... Then they saw a red navi with two people behind him. The two people came out of the shadow to reveal.....  
  
"Lan!" yelled Megaman.  
  
"Master Chaud!" added Protoman.  
  
"HaHaHaHa! You two netbattlers are now under our control! HaHaHaHaHa!" hissed the navi.  
  
"What do you want with them?" asked Maylu.  
  
"Delete you annoying navis and netbattlers." said the navi.  
  
Then they saw a light surrounding Lan.  
  
"No! This can't be! Not now!" yelled the navi.  
  
"Lan!" cried Maylu.  
  
After the light disappeared, they heard a familiar voice from Lan.  
  
"HeHe, I'm free from the evil clutches of the Dashers!" yelled the stranger in Lan. And you, Burnman, I will have my revenge."  
  
"Lan" charged at Burnman with a sword that he summoned.  
  
"DIE!!!!!"  
  
Before Lan striked him, Burnman use a Fire Tower and hit Lan. He fell backwards and fell into unconscious. The spirit in Lan disappeared and then he gain control of himself again. He woked up asking:  
  
"What happened?"  
  
But he never saw Burnman in front of him so Burnman striked Lan with a punch.  
  
"Lan!" yelled Megaman while running towards Lan.  
  
He put Lan in a sitting position and asked:  
  
"Are you......you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Lan.  
  
The others ran towards Lan and Megaman. But Protoman just ran ahead of them and ready to attack Burnman. He got but somebody stepped in front of him to stop the attack.  
  
"Chaud!" said Dex.  
  
"Good my mind slave, delete Protoman!" hissed Burnman.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What!" yelled Burnman.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no a puppet anymore." said Chaud.  
  
"No matter, when I destroy this machine behind my, all of you shall suffer! yelled Burnman.  
  
"Burnman! Just destroy the machine!"  
  
"What! Who's there?" asked Chaud.  
  
A yellow navi jumped in front of Burnman.  
  
"Lightingman! Come and help me destroy the machine!" yelled Burnman.  
  
"Fine!" said Lightingman, a bit annoyed. "Light bolt!"  
  
"Fireball!" yelled Burnman.  
  
The two attacks hit the machine and it exploded. The light covered them and they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~Real World~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up! Get the kids to the hospital A.S.A.P!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And make sure Wily is in jail when he wakes up!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~~~~~Hospital~~~~~  
  
In the hospital, Lan woke up kinda tired and cranky.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Lan Hikari, right now you are in the hospital. You and your friends were found in Wily's lab abd sitting in the Pulse Transmission System Chairs. After the explosion, your father found you and your friends unconscious on the chairs so he called the hospital to pick you guys up." said the doctor. "You have been asleep for at least 4 hours of more."  
  
"4 hours!" yelled Lan.  
  
"Yeah, your friends woke up around 2 hours ago." the doctor said. "Oh and your fiends are outside waiting for you, I'll go call them."  
  
The doctor went out to call them and then Lan's friends came in.  
  
"Lan! We've been waiting for you to wake up. I was so getting worried!" cried Maylu.  
  
"Take it easy Maylu." said Lan.  
  
Everyone was quiet after that then Maylu said something.  
  
"Lan, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" asked Lan.  
  
"It's Megaman and the others." replied Maylu. "After the explosion, they vanished."  
  
Lan didn't reply to what Maylu said. Then he felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
  
"Must be the sadness in my heart." thought Lan.  
  
But it wasn't, his heart kept beating faster then...  
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
"Lan! Are you ok? Dex, hurry and the doctor!" cried Maylu.  
  
"OK." said Dex.  
  
"No, you don't need to." answered Lan.  
  
"Lan, if you don't, it's going to get worse." said Maylu.  
  
"I'm ok, I don't need the doctor." said Lan.  
  
"OK." answered Maylu, sighing.  
  
~~~~~Two days past in Scilab~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry Megaman, tomorrow, you will see Lan again, I promise." said Dr.Hikari.  
  
"Will we see our netbattlers soon?" asked Roll.  
  
"Yes." said Dr.Hikari. "In matter of fact, you guys will see your netbattlers today because Megaman took some critical damage so he will be longer to recover while you guys don't need to."  
  
"OK!" yelled the netnavis.  
  
Just then, a Scilab scientist ran in the room and said something really quickly that no one can understand.  
  
"Calm down." said Dr.Hikari. "Why are you in a rush?"  
  
"It's your son, Dr.Hikari, he went into a coma for 6 hours and haven't woke up." said the scientist, a bit slower.  
  
Dr.Hikari and the navis were horrified to hear the news.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." said Dr.Hikari.  
  
"Lan....." whispered Megaman.  
  
~~~~~Hospital~~~~~  
  
"Lan! Wake up! Please wake up." cried Maylu.  
  
"Maylu, don't worry, he's a strong boy." said Mrs.Hikari.  
  
Lan was in a coma for more than 6 hours and everybody thought he was dead but the doctor said he was still breathing. Then Dr.Hikari came in holding five PETs.  
  
"I came here as fast as I could while carrying your PETs." said Dr.Hikari.  
  
He handed the PETs to Maylu, Chaud, Dex and Yai. After he handed them out, he out Lan's PET on the table so Megaman can see the unconscious boy.  
  
"Lan..... I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." said Megaman with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Megaman, Lan will be ok." Said Dr.Hikari.  
  
Then.....  
  
Lan stirred a little but quickly fell back asleep.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
"Me...Mega......."  
  
Lan slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were his friends and his parents.  
  
"Papa, Mama.... Why are you crying?" asked Lan.  
  
"Lan......"  
  
Lan slowly turned his head to face a little, blue navi in his PET. Megaman can see Lan's pale face and worries. Then Lan asked:  
  
"Megaman.... I thought you and the others wanished?"  
  
Megaman answered "Papa jacked us out before we were deleted."  
  
Lan slowly rose and went into a sitting position and thanked his father.  
  
I'll talk to the doctor about releasing you from the hospital." said Dr.Hikari.  
  
"OK." answered Lan.  
  
So Dr.Hikari went to the doctor and asked if Lan can get out of the hospital and the doctor said yes but only if Lan stays in a wheelchair. Dr.Hikari agreed and took a wheelchair, went to Lan's room, Lan got on the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~~Two months past~~~~~  
  
Lan is out of the wheelchair and is the world's strongest netbattler. Megaman, his powerful blue navi, is the world's strongest netnavi. Chaud, who used to be the world's strongest netbattler, became second place in the rematch N1 Grand Prix. Later in the years, he is still late for school but finished his homework in the last nick of time before he went into toilet cleaning. Lan did get in to some trouble but also proud of him self for beating Chaud.  
  
"Jack In, Megaman! Power Up!  
  
~~~~~Owari~~~~~ (I know, the ending really sucked. But you have the final chapter of this story so please enjoy reading this story!!! Thanks!!!!" 


End file.
